One Fine Summer Day
by Nekowingzero
Summary: Kai/Rei FLUFF. So much fluff enough fill an entire factory with fluffy pillows. The title explains it all and this is a ONE SHOT. A little Tyson/Max to the side. Enjoy.


Wingzero: This will be a one shot, unless I get an overwhelming demand for more.  
  
Two golden eyes appeared from beneath the covers. A young raven haired blader slowly crept towards his prey. He resembled a cat stalking his prey, who was currently lounging on the cough. He knew this was the time, he would catch his team captain off guard as he seemed to be either deep in thought or fast asleep. Snickering to himself, he slowly inched his way behind the couch. Slowly, he stood on his knees and onto his feet. Before he could say something, a strong hand reached out and grabbed him. That same hand pulled him on top of his team captain, but it wasn't to last long. Soon he found himself, being pinned by none other than Kai.  
  
"Rei, what do you think you're doing?" Kai asked with a husky voice.  
  
"I was out hunting," Rei replied coyly.  
  
"Oh, were you?" Kai teased him.  
  
"Yes," Rei purred.  
  
"Well it would seem the hunter has become the prey," Kai spoke as he kissed his kitten's neck.  
  
Rei moaned as he felt Kai attacked his neck. He purred underneath his lover and returned the kisses. "You're so good to me."  
  
"Are you ready for the fun to begin?" Kai purred into Rei's ear.  
  
Rei giggled. "The guys are still here. Are you willing to take the chance they might stumble onto us?"  
  
Kai sighed in defeat. He knew his kitten was right, but he wasn't about to let Rei have the satisfaction of being right "We'll have to wait until the children are gone."  
  
"Yup," Rei agreed as he moved his head closer towards Kai and started kissing him, kitty style.  
  
"You know you're starting to act more feline every day," Kai pointed it out as he suffered being licked by his lover.  
  
Rei stopped in mid lick. "I thought you liked it."  
  
"I do, but do you like tasting me every day?" Kai said coyly as he snaked an arm underneath Rei's shirt.  
  
"So?" Rei said playfully. "You're tasty. I can't help it."  
  
"You're making me sound like dessert," Kai pouted slightly.  
  
"You're my dessert," Rei laughed merrily to Kai's amusement.  
  
"Enough of dessert," Kai said playfully. "How about we cancel practice and spent some time away from the children?"  
  
Rei's eyes widened with shock as Kai never cancelled practice even with motivation and the rest of the team egging him. What had made this sudden change in his strict team captain?  
  
Kai laughed at his kitten's completely confused and utterly shocked expression. "You never cease to amuse me."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me," Rei whispered in a loud voice, "but that's what I love about you. You're a complete mystery to me and I want to find out more."  
  
"They say curiosity killed the cat," Kai quoted a famous one.  
  
"They also say cats have nine lives," Rei countered.  
  
"Then again, they say cats always land on their feet, but you always land on your rear," Kai returned with a smirk.  
  
"Dang you," Rei pouted. "Would you mind getting off of me?"  
  
"No," Kai said slowly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're comfy," Kai snickered.  
  
"Very funny, Kai," Rei growled playfully.  
  
Kai finally got off Rei and pulled the neko onto his lap. He inhaled the sweet scent that was his kitten. "What would you like to do on our day off?  
  
"I don't know," Rei purred, enjoying the closeness of their bodies. "What would you like to do?"  
  
"Hey," Kai said. "I asked you first."  
  
"I told you that I don't know," Rei said as he played with the end of his ponytail.  
  
It was then Kai noticed Rei fidgeting in his lap. "Is there something wrong, kitten?"  
  
"What will the others think?" Rei sighed as he buried his face into Kai's muscular chest.  
  
"What others?" Kai questioned a little harshly, as he felt Rei's grip tighten. He felt his heart tighten upon saying those words. He spoke in a soothing voice. "What others?"  
  
"Our teammates," Rei murmured, which was muffled by Kai's shirt.  
  
"So?" Kai inquired. "I don't care what they think and neither should you."  
  
"What about other people?" Rei was near tears.  
  
"I could give a rip about what my grandfather thinks and as for the rest of the world, I could care less," Kai said in a firm tone. "They don't rule our lives. We do. Remember we decide our own destiny."  
  
"Thank you," Rei said gratefully. His golden eyes beamed with joy. "I needed to hear that."  
  
Two energetic teens came bounding into the living area. They were laughing for joy as they played their little game. Thinking that no one else was in their cozy home, Tyson pounced on his blonde puppy before kissing him passionately. Max moaned into Tyson's mouth as they fought over dominance when Max noticed a pair of eyes watching them. He immediately broke the kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" Tyson pouted.  
  
"I don't want an audience," Max inclined his head towards Kai who had Rei comfortably on his lap.  
  
Tyson's eyes widened as he hastily scrambled off his lover. "Sorry about that. We'll head towards the......"  
  
"That won't be necessary," Kai interrupted the bluenette.  
  
"What do you mean by that, Kai?" Tyson asked, with a completely clueless look as usual.  
  
"We get the day off!" Rei chirped, very happily indeed.  
  
"Cool!" Tyson and Max jumped for joy.  
  
"Kids," Kai muttered under his breath.  
  
"Come on Maxie, let's not waste this day," Tyson chirped as he pulled his blonde puppy along.  
  
"No we can't," Max agreed, allowing his boyfriend to pull him along.  
  
"It's hot," Rei whined.  
  
"So now you're complaining about the weather," Kai teased his kitten.  
  
"Excuse me," Rei pouted. "I'm not used to the heat like a certain person who shall remain nameless."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, knowing completely who Rei was referring to. "Come on, kitten. Let's get you some ice cream."  
  
Rei jumped up from his perch on Kai's lap. "What are we waiting for?" He tugged on Kai's arm impatiently.  
  
Kai chuckled at his kitten's antics. Rei was serious when it came to beyblading, but sometimes, he could act completely childish. That was what drew him to Rei. He knew when it was time to be serious and when it was time to have fun. "I'm coming, I'm coming."  
  
The two headed out of the house, with Kai grabbing both of their keys along the way. Rei led his boyfriend to his favorite ice cream shop, which was only a few blocks down from there. It was a family owned store and since Rei often stopped by, the workers knew him well enough.  
  
"Hi Rei," a woman in her early thirties called out. "Will it be the usual today, or would you like to try something new?"  
  
"I think I'll try something new," Rei said, scanning through the different ice cream selections. "Kai, don't you see anything you like?"  
  
"I'll have chocolate," Kai replied, indicating the chocolate ice cream in the corner of the freezer.  
  
"That's so boring," Rei yawned out lout to emphasize his point. "Don't you agree, Trina?"  
  
Trina shrugged. "I'm not one to judge what other people eat. I've seen some eat plain vanilla and say it was their favorite flavor."  
  
"Oh okay," Rei said, resuming his scan. His golden eyes finally settled on an ice cream container. "I think I'll try that coffee one."  
  
"You sure about it?" Trina asked very warily.  
  
"I'm sure about it," Rei beamed as she started scooping the ice cream. He reached into his pocket for the money when Kai had his wallet out and was paying another person for their two ice cream cones. "Thanks Kai."  
  
"We are on a date," Kai said, raising his eyebrow causing his kitten to blush.  
  
"Hai," Rei responded.  
  
"So you found yourself a man," Trina giggled. "He's a cute one too."  
  
"He sure is," Rei agreed with her.  
  
Kai rolled his eyes at the two chatting. He so didn't need to hear that piece of information. The man gave him his change as Kai walked over towards Rei. Once Rei received his ice cream, he waved goodbye to Trina before they left the store. The weather was nice enough for a walk through the park so that was what they decided.  
  
Kai watched Rei out of the corner of his eyes. He saw how Rei licked the ice cream so playfully. His tongue ravished the ice cold sweet delight in front of him. Golden eyes were beaming with excitement as he licked his treat away. The Bladebreakers team captain suddenly felt warm in the lower regions of his body, but he forcefully kept it under control. He didn't want his kitten to see how aroused he had become watching him eat his ice cream treat.  
  
"So Kai, how do you want to spend the rest of the afternoon?" Rei inquired.  
  
"Whatever I feel like," Kai responded.  
  
"So what does the great Kai feel like doing?" Rei said in a suggesting tone.  
  
"Keep that up and I might have another dessert," Kai grinned.  
  
"You're not referring to me?" Rei pointed to himself with his free hand.  
  
"What else would I be talking about?"  
  
"Maybe Tyson," Rei said mischievously.  
  
Kai nearly dropped his ice cream. "You seriously are joking, aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," Rei said coyly. He licked the ice cream dripping off onto his cone. "You never know."  
  
"You're such a tease," Kai smirked at his koi.  
  
"And you aren't?" Rei raised a brow.  
  
"Whoever said I was a tease?" Kai questioned while eating his ice cream.  
  
"Your boyfriend, that's who," Rei pouted.  
  
"You're odd," Kai pointed that out.  
  
"Thank you," Rei accepted it as a complement. "That means a lot coming from you."  
  
"I was only joking," Kai said casually.  
  
"I thought you were being serious," Rei laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head with his free hand.  
  
Kai shrugged. He finished eating his ice cream cone ahead of his kitten, but he was kind of worried that Rei would be on a sugar and caffeine high. He prayed to any god that it wasn't true. Glancing over towards a shade of trees, he pulled his kitten over there.  
  
"What are you doing?" Rei inquired, trying not to drop his remaining ice cream.  
  
"Come here, I want to show you something," Kai informed the clueless neko.  
  
"It's just a bunch of trees," Rei pointed out. "There's nothing special about them."  
  
"No, that's only a place where we'll wait until it comes," Kai corrected his koi.  
  
"Until what comes?" Rei asked after taking the last bite of his cone.  
  
"It wouldn't be a surprise then, now would it?" Kai chuckled as he tapped Rei's cute little nose lightly.  
  
Rei pouted like a child. "But I want to know now."  
  
"Did anybody tell you that patience is a virtue?" Kai laughed softly.  
  
"Yes, but you know I'm not that patient when it comes to surprises," Rei whined.  
  
"Get used to it my little kitten," Kai teased Rei. "You'll be receivng a lot more surprises in the future."  
  
"Ooooh," Rei squealed like a girl. "I like surprises."  
  
"Of course you do," Kai said. "Of course you do."  
  
"When's the surprise?" Rei inquired.  
  
"In an hour," Kai replied.  
  
During the hour, Kai and Rei talked about and everything. They went over their new game strategies for the next tournament as well as how to get the others to train more often. Rei suggested that he make it fun for the other two, but at the same time, keep it at a regular routine. Kai said he would try it for the next week, but if it wasn't working, he will go back to his usual training regiment with the team. Rei was happy that his lover listened to him.  
  
Once the hour was up, Kai led Rei over towards a cliff overlooking the sea. He pulled Rei onto his lap and placed his chin on his shoulder. "Watch."  
  
The two love birds watched as the golden sphere descended beyond the horizon. From their view point, they could see the sun's rays reflect off the water, giving it this mystical or ethereal appearance. Different colors were combined to form a symphony of art. The sun added warmth with it's golden hues. The nearby clouds gave a blue and violet tint to the disappearing sun. Rei was mesmerized by the sun set.  
  
'So this was what Kai wanted to show me,' Rei thought to himself. 'It's such a beautiful surprise much like him.'  
  
'I wonder if I did anything wrong,' Kai thought frantically.  
  
"It's beautiful," Rei said interrupting the silence.  
  
"You think so?" Kai asked as he tightened his grip on his kitten.  
  
Rei nodded his head. "I never knew this was here until you showed me. Thank you."  
  
"Anything for you," Kai murmured into Rei's kitty like ears.  
  
"What would I do without you?" Rei giggled.  
  
"Lose every beyblade match?" Kai teased his kitten.  
  
"Hey!" Rei shouted playfully. "I can step up."  
  
"Is that so?" Kai teased his kitten some more.  
  
"Of course I can," Rei pouted.  
  
The two of them watched the rest of the sunset in silence. As the stars started appearing in the skies, crimson eyes looked into golden ones. Their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
"I love you," Kai confessed his feelings.  
  
"As I do you," Rei returned those feelings. "I will always love you."  
  
THE END 


End file.
